Flashpoint
by Skyrimfan
Summary: When Barry Allen ran back in time to try and save his mother from death, both Timothy Drake and Oliver Queen tried to stop him only to get themselves dragged into the alternate timeline. After learning what transpired to the world, the three heroes decided to help mankind fight against the invaders. Wonder Woman and Aquaman. Batman also makes an appearance but he is not Bruce Wayne


_Both Oliver Queen and twelve year old Tim Drake were brought to an alternate timeline when Barry Allen tried to change history by saving his mom from death. Desperate to know where they were, Tim suggested finding Bruce, and Oliver agreed but when they passed by Crime Alley, where Bruce's parents died. Oliver wanted to pay his respects and was shocked to find a banquet of flowers with a note stating: **In Loving Memory of Bruce Wayne.**_

"Tim..." Oliver said softly, and the boy watching the streets approached. "I'm afraid, that...in this alternate world or wherever we are...Bruce is dead." he added, handing over the flowers.

Tim took the flower and held it tightly. "What happened? Bruce never told me about his parent's death and avoided the subject when I brought it up." he said, placing the flowers near the almost faded chalk outlines of a young boy. "Tell me Ollie? What happened that night?" he asked.

Oliver knelt down so that his height reached the boy's level. "When Bruce was eight years old, he went with his parents to watch a movie...after the movie, they walked through this alley. A robber by the name of Joe Chill wanted to rob his mother's pearl necklace, and threatened the family with a loaded gun. His father, Thomas Wayne charged at the robber before he fired, and begin punching him...but the robber recovered from the attacks and shot his father before firing at his mother." he said, and bowed his head in respect.

Tim listened to the story and he shivered. "Then...if in the world...Bruce was the one shot. Then...who is Batman?" he asked, picking up a newspaper with the headlines: **Batman saves Gotham again! **He flipped the pages, and dropped it as if he saw a ghost. He gasped.

"Kid?" Oliver said in confusion at the boy's sudden reaction.

"Ollie...the paper...read it..." Tim stuttered.

Oliver picked the paper and read the pages. "What! How can this be? England conquered by the Amazons and renamed New Themyscira! Europe continent wiped out by waves of oceans and sea-creatures! We're in a nightmare..." he said. "We have to get back to our own time!"

"As if we could..." Tim said, shrugging his shoulders when an idea came into his head. "I know! Let's go to the Wayne Manor, maybe Alfred can tell us something."

"Just remember kid...Bruce isn't alive...and we gotta find Barry soon."

Tim nodded his understanding and the both of them made their way to Wayne Manor. Stealing a car to quicken their pace across the city. When they arrived, the Wayne Manor looked much more different then the one they remembered. The walls looked old and crumbling, it looks as if no one has tended to the house for years. With bow at the ready, Oliver opened the main door and entered into the dark house.

"Alfred!" Tim called out but received no answer. He walked over to the fireplace where in his world, hung a picture of both Bruce's parents instead he stood before a towering picture of an eight year old Bruce Wayne. He went to the longcase clock, and pushed it aside, and a few bats flew right passed him.

Oliver gave him the signal to descend, his arrow locked to his bow. With a deep breath, the two of them descended down the steps leading to a huge cave, and also like the house, it looked different. There was no Batmobile or the different suits that Bruce liked to wear, there was not a single computer on any electronic gadgets, instead there were guns and bullets lying everywhere. They approached a man lying on a stretcher with bandages all around him when Tim felt someone creeping up behind them, he turned around, ready to meet his foe when he felt a sharp punch to his chest and he fell backwards.

Oliver raised his bow. "Back down!" he yelled. "Whoever you are!"

Tim groaned painfully. "Batman?" he said in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Timothy Drake...and that is Oliver Queen." Tim answered, as Oliver pulled him to his feet. "We got stranded here after we tried to stop our friend, Barry from changing the past."

Batman lowered his gun. "I take it he is your friend." he said, pointing to the man on the stretcher.

Oliver studied the man's form. "Yeah, that's Barry alright." he said. "Then you must be...Thomas Wayne. I'm so sorry for the loss of your son. But you should be glad that in our world, he's still alive and kicking and he is...Batman."

"You know my son?" Thomas asked, eying the two new-comers suspiciously.

"More than know. I'm his best friend." Oliver replied, before pointing at Tim. "And this is his adopted son. Though he had a few more, one called Dick Grayson...and the other?"

"Jason Todd. Killed by the Joker in an explosion." Tim answered for him, before offering a painful smile at Thomas. "And yes, I'm Bruce's adopted son."

Thomas touched the boy's chest and Tim yelped. He shook his head and went to fetch a medical-aid box. "Sorry about that. I had the habit of punching people I don't know." he said, as he applied the medication on the wound.

"Don't be sorry...I would do the same in your position." Tim said, just as they heard a groan. "Uncle Barry!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Barry shook his head to clear his vision. "Drake? Ollie?" he said in surprise. "What are you two doing here? Oh...yeah right, you bumped into me when I ran."

Oliver folded his arms. "That's right Allen. Can you get us home?" he asked, sounding impatient.

Barry shook his head. "No, I can't. Something is weakening my powers to time travel. And whatever that thing is, it's definitely blocking me from assessing the Speed Force." he said sadly.

Tim groaned and kicked a rock. "Hey! Cool yourself kid!" Oliver warned.

"We're trapped here Ollie and all you care is my behavior?" Tim asked, in a mocking tone.

"Watch your tone."

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it? Arrow man!" Tim retorted, and Oliver raised his eyebrow, he placed his bow aside before storming towards the terrified boy. He shrank at his towering height but remained defiant.

Oliver didn't give the boy a chance to explain himself, and flipped him over his knee with gentle ease, pushed the cape aside and gave five-hard stinging swats on the boy's bottom. "Anymore word from you Robin, I will tan that hide of yours!" he warned, and the boy nodded his head. "Gods! Barry, remind me to tell Bruce what happened to him when we get back." he said, and Tim looked down in embarrassment.

"Huh..oh sure." Barry said, giving a shrug. "Don't mess with Ollie." he added, giving Tim a sympathetic look.

Tim went to rub his bottom. "Does he always do that?" he whispered.

"Only, when kids like you make me mad." Oliver snapped and Tim fell silent.

Suddenly, both Tim and Oliver begin suffering from memories of their lives in the current world, both heroes fell to their knees groaning in pain as they grabbed their heads with both hands. Thomas immediately injected sedative to make them calm down, and it worked, Tim fell to the ground with a thud snoring away. Oliver on the other hand, shook his head to get his bearing.

"That was nasty..." Oliver said, after recovering. "I saw visions of my life in Star City, from a young boy to adulthood and how I died defending London from Diana and her Amazons. I saw how Bruce Wayne died...gods, this is crazy! Barry, you gotta find a way to bring us home!"

"I will try my best Ollie. But I can't promise you anything until I find out what is blocking my access to the Speed Force." Barry said, and cast a look to a sleeping Tim. "He must have suffered more, I watched him crying out in pain, more louder than you...I wonder what's causing it?"

"No matter what it was, we should leave him alone. He deserves the rest." Oliver said, causing Barry to smile. "What?" he asked, extending both arms out.

"Going soft?" Barry replied, laughing. And Oliver scoffed, before carrying Tim and laid him down on a nearby bed. "I'm going to check on some news report about the war between Arthur and Diana. Without the Justice League, I'm afraid we can't stop them." he said, as he walked up the stairs leading to the Manor with Thomas following him.

Tim regained conscious, a few minutes later. He groaned in pain as he sat up, he saw Oliver sharpening his arrows and Barry checking on a computer. "Uh...guys? What happened?" he asked.

"Memories of your life in this world colliding with the memories in your own reality causing you to go into shock and eventually having a seizure." Thomas explained. "What news have you found out?" he asked, turning to Barry.

"All bad..." Barry said with a sigh. "It looks like Hal Jordan didn't become the Green Lantern, and led a failed kamikaze strike against the Atlantean army. And that's not all, the President of the United States, sent a coalition fleet to New Themyscira, the Amazons decimated it. All troops have been ordered to Washington, to defend the President and members of Congress."

"Damn this world." Oliver muttered softly. "If only Hal got the ring! And where the fuck is Superman when we need him?" he shouted.

"Checking now..." Barry said, typing as fast as he could. He sighed. "There is no such thing in this world as Superman...but I did see a meteor crashing in my memory. It hit a city."

"Metropolis." Tim answered from his sitting position. "It was in my memories too...because I died when it crashed right on top of me." he said softly, and Oliver placed his right hand on his shoulder for support. "I also saw how Bruce died...it was...frightening." he mumbled.

"I know kid. I know." Oliver said softly. "I saw it too. I just can't believe what is happening here, if only our Aquaman was here, I wonder what he'll do?"

"He would rather die for humanity than fight them." Barry replied. "And Diana will fight her own self just to make sure the world is safe, she would rather die than to harm innocent people."

"We have to go to London!" Tim exclaimed. "We must help them fight off both Aquaman and Wonder Woman's army. If we take out the leaders, the whole war will stop." he said.

"Yeah as if it was that easy! Have you taken on an Amazon and lived?" Thomas said angrily, he was more concerned of his adopted grandson's safety. "You could die before you have a chance to strike."

"Ahem." Oliver coughed, and all eyes turned to him. "I have faced down Wonder Woman and lived to tell the tale. I will handle her while you three focus on Aquaman." he said.

Thomas sighed but allowed the plan to go on. "Fine, we can go but I need to meet up with a few contacts first." he said, disappearing into the Batcave.

"You heard the boss." Tim said, giving Oliver a cocky grin but when he saw his stern look. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, just don't hit me again."

Oliver gave him a smirk and ruffled his hair. "I will only hit you if you're being rude to me but other than that, we're cool. But I'm afraid, you have to put aside your personal feelings in this world...we might have to kill." he said sadly, and Barry nodded slowly.

"Ollie's right. But we will try to disarm them first but if they really prove to be such an ass, than we kill them." Barry said, and Tim nodded his understanding. "I know how you are feeling Tim, we all have friends on both sides, but just remember...in this time-line, they are not our friends." he reminded.

"I got it. Only kill when I have to." Tim said, and the two heroes smile.

Thomas now dressed in his suit approached them. "Let's go find the Shazam kids, Cyborg will be waiting for us there." he said, beckoning them to follow.

"So where's the Batplane?" Tim asked.

"The...what?" Batman repeated, giving him a confused look and Oliver slapped his forehead.

A few minutes later, they were sitting in a private jet, flying towards Billy Batson's home somewhere in America. Tim sat on a couch, enjoying the view and the wide variety of cocktails and wine bottles. Oliver sat beside Batman as he drove the plane. "Bruce's Batplane was a little more stoic." Barry commented.

"Your Batman didn't have to ferry high rollers with deep pockets in and out of his casino." Batman replied.

"So he wouldn't need a fully stocked bar aboard." Oliver added.

"Everything is top shelf. Help yourself."

Oliver nodded and stood up heading towards the bar to grab some liquor to cool his head, when they heard a loud groan coming from the couch. Tim was lying on the ground, his body vibrating and was not responding to Oliver's desperate calls to wake him up.

"He's suffering from another seizure." Batman said. "We have to get there fast." he added.

They landed and carried Tim to the Shazam kids' house, banging down the door rather than knocking, Batman was desperate to save Tim from forgetting his son. "Fight it Tim. Fight it. Remember my son." he kept on saying. "Billy, do something to slow down his memories." he ordered, one of the kids.

Billy acknowledged and placed his hands on Tim's forehead, and almost immediately, Tim shot up with a panic look. "Ahh!" Tim screamed, as he sat up. Oliver was already at his side.

"What did you see kid?"

"Fighting, death, blood. Mankind is losing this war." Tim answered.

"Than it is what we feared, the final battle between Atlantis and the Amazons had begun." Cyborg said.

"But I saw his timeline!" Billy exclaimed, pointing at Tim. "It wasn't like this...both Aquaman and Wonder Woman were good buddies with each other. And that pilot Hal Jordan was a super hero called Green Lantern. They have so many super heroes that I lost count, I even saw my counterpart in his world. Even you Vic." he said, and started to cry. "Why?" he mumbled. "Why must our world be like this."

Tim felt sorry for Billy, even though this wasn't the Billy he knew. "Hey." he called, Billy sniffed and turned around to face him. "The Billy I know would rather go down fighting than crying over things that have already been spilled. We might not be of this world, but I'm sure Ollie and Barry would do anything to safe your world, because that's what heroes do." he said, and Billy smiled.

"Yeah, the heroes from our world will use their powers to fight to make the world a better place, whether it's their world or not. Who cares whether the fleet has been destroyed or a kamikaze attack failed? We're alive. And where there's life, there's hope. Taken directly from Superman." Oliver continued, as both Barry and Tim rolled their eyes. "What? It's true!"

Barry laughed. "Then we go to London now. Fight both sides and save the world in the process." he said.

"Okay. Then we go. Now." Cyborg said with a small smile.

Tim approached Batman. "Father would have come." he said softly. It was the first time, he had officially addressed Bruce as a father. As when he first arrived in this world, and saw the place where Bruce died, his heart melted and he really wished he could go back and tell Bruce that he was sorry for being a brat all these years.

"What the hell. Let's do this." Batman said.

Tim smiled. "Let's get going." he said, and everyone followed Batman as he led them towards his plane, hidden in the fields. "Can I fly?" he asked, before finding out that he was asking a stupid question but was shocked at Batman's answer.

"Go ahead but if you crash it. You're dead."

Tim flew the plane perfectly well, and got into London successfully, avoiding and dodging all shots fired from the Atlantean army below them. He landed safely, and everyone got out, prepared to their job. Batman decided to go through the plan one last time in case anyone forgets.

"Alright, this is it. Cyborg, Flash, and I will handle Aquaman. Green Arrow will handle Wonder Woman as he said he faced her before and lived. Robin and Captain Thunder will deal with the soldiers." Batman said, and everyone nodded.

"Let's do this!" Robin yelled, leaping down to face his enemy.

"Crazy kid." Green Arrow said, before firing an arrow and zip-lined down after him.

The Shazam kids stood together. "SHAZAM!" they shouted as one and they transformed into Captain Thunder, who then flew down to aid Robin in fighting both the Amazons and Atlantean troops.

Cyborg, Flash and Batman made their way towards Aquaman, fighting both sides as they did. Flash tried his best not to harm anybody, but after witnessing the deaths of many humans at the hands of the two fighting forces, he decided to put aside his code of combat and killed the Atlantean soldiers who nearly killed a resistance fighter.

Both Green Arrow and Robin tried to keep their end of the bargain as well but lost it when they saw Wonder Woman stabbing a young boy to death. "Bitch!" Green Arrow yelled, unleashing his fury upon the Amazons, killing scores of them before jumping onto Wonder Woman tackling her down.

Green Arrow was furious, firing multiple arrows against Wonder Woman. His hatred of the woman could be clearly seen by anyone near them, he tossed her around, and grabbed her neck but she broke free causing both to fight again. They tackled, and rolled around on the ground before coming to a stand still, when she tried to use her lasso of truth against him, he dodged and sliced the ropes into half.

"Let's see you fight without your ropes. Diana!" he mocked.

"You'll pay for that mortal!" Wonder Woman screeched and charged forward with her sword, which Green Arrow easily blocked and kicked her down.

Meanwhile, Batman, Cyborg and Flash were having a hard time fighting Aquaman, the Emperor of Atlantis proved to be a tougher foe than each of them could have imagined. He made use of Cyborg's cannon to send Batman flying out of the window but Flash's speed made him confused that he slammed his head into a concrete wall. With Batman mortally wounded below, Flash decided to call Captain Thunder for help.

"Are you sure, you can handle this Robin?" Captain Thunder asked, before responding to the call.

"Yeah, sure. Just go!" Robin answered back, before swinging his bo staff, knocking out two charging Amazons. As Captain Thunder flew off, his eyes turned to face a wounded Batman. He gasped and rushed to his side. "Batman! You're hurt!" he exclaimed, pressing his hand on the wound.

"Don't bother..." Batman said, grabbing the tip of Robin's shirt. He pulled back his cowl. "Give this to my son...when you reach back..." he said, holding out a letter, and made sure Robin promised him before closing his eyes. And the legendary Dark Knight, breathed his last, dying on the streets of London fighting for good.

Robin placed the letter in his pocket, and his grip tightened on his staff when he saw Batman's pistol lying near his body, he bent down and picked it up. He checked the chamber for ammo before charging out and firing the gun, killing all who stand in his way except the resistance. He then notice someone zoomed pass him and the truth dawned on him. "Flash! I think I know who's the one that is preventing you from tapping into the Speed Force!" he yelled.

"Who?" cane Flash's answer.

"Thawne!" Robin answered, just as an Amazon slashed his arm, causing it to bleed. "Go to hell!" he yelled, firing his pistol, killing the Amazon.

"You're hurt." Flash said, suddenly beside him.

"I'm okay. Go, and get Zoom before it's too late. I'll hang around here." Robin reassured him, as he leaned his back against a wall beside the motionless body of the recently deceased Thomas Wayne.

Flash gave him a nod before chasing after Thawne. Just as he left, Wonder Woman flew right into a wall, landing with a thud, smashing the bricks into smithereens with an angry Green Arrow jumping on top of her. He begin walloping her face with his bow, until she became unrecognizable did he stop. He fell to his knees and shouted into the sky. "What have I done!"

Robin looked on at the bloodied figure of Wonder Woman to a traumatized Green Arrow. He started to limp towards Oliver but fainted due to exhaustion and the blood on his arm, but was caught just in time by Green Arrow who regained composure after seeing Robin's injury.

At the meantime, Zoom had badly injure Flash, punching and kicking him while using his speed powers. He begin taunting him with the knowledge that it was Barry himself that caused this timeline, after he travelled back in time to stop him from killing his mother. And in doing so, Barry pulled the entire Speed Force into himself, transforming the timeline. Therefore, the actions transformed Zoom into a living paradox, no longer requiring Barry to exist. As he prepared for his final strike, an arrow shot right through his head, and he gaped for air before collapsing on the ground in a pool of blood.

Flash looked up from his position to find Green Arrow lowering his bow. "You killed him..." he said.

"He was about to kill you Allen." Green Arrow said. "Come on, the battle is almost over, the Amazons had surrendered after the death of their queen and the Atlantean army is in full retreat after Captain Thunder defeated Aquaman in single combat. We lost two heroes though, Cyborg and Batman." he added, helping Flash to stand. "You sure you can run?" he asked worriedly, looking at the injury on Flash's knee.

"I can if I want to." Flash said, before gazing around. "Hey, where's Tim?" he asked.

Green Arrow didn't reply but instead led Flash back to the city square where the remnants of the resistance fighters were celebrating their major victory. Captain Thunder had transformed back into his mortal form, and Billy was tending to Robin's wound, while Aquaman cradled Wonder Woman in his arms.

"You killed her...didn't you?" Flash said, when he noticed the scene.

Green Arrow nodded. "She killed a kid...a boy...I watched as she stabbed him to death. She deserves her fate." he said harshly. "But that doesn't mean I didn't keep to my term of conduct, I tried not to harm her...but she mocked me...about how she loved to see Green Arrow die again. And she-" he was silenced by Flash.

"Got it. I would have done the same." Flash said, as the two of them approached Billy. "How's he?" he asked, pointing towards Robin whose arm is currently being bandaged by Billy.

"Knocked out pretty bad." Billy answered. "Whoever did this to him, sure had a lot to answer for."

"I know who." Green Arrow said, inspecting a dead Amazon warrior who had five bullets placed all across her body. "She did, and answered for it." he added before casting a sympathetic look at Flash. "Guess we all killed many people today..." he said and groaned as blood oozed out of his leg. "Damn...must be one of the injuries I got while battling Wonder Woman, she thrashed me real good but I don't know why I suddenly got the strength to defeat her?"

"Maybe it's because of your will?" Billy said, holding out the torn lasso of truth. "You snapped it, didn't you?"

"Perhaps you're right." Green Arrow said, with a nod just as Robin regained consciousness.

Robin tore out his mask, and coughed, wiping away the dusts from the debris. "Did we win?"

"Of course kid. We wouldn't be talking to you if we didn't." Green Arrow said, pulling him up. "So Allen, time to go?"

"Yeah, time to go." Flash agreed.

Billy smiled at Tim. "Thank you. For everything. You gave us hope...I trust you and the Billy in your world are good pals with each other." he said, before handing over a small token. "Just a small little photo to remember us by." he added, gesturing to the rest of the Marvel Family.

Tim took the photo. "I will remember you all as well. You fought well as Captain Thunder." he commented, before wincing at the pain in his arm. "Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

Without warning, Flash took off at top speed, bringing both Tim and Oliver with him. They ran through the Speed Force and stopped Flash's younger self from changing the past, soon they arrived back in their current world. Barry in his office at Central City. Oliver at the Watch Tower. And Tim at the Wayne Manor.

A few hours later, Barry and Oliver sat in a conference room at the Wayne Manor, with Tim and Billy sitting at the side listening to the adults talk. "So you're telling us that you broke the chronal barrier, went back in time and completely changed the Timestream." Bruce said from his chair.

"And nearly destroying the whole world as well. Yes." Barry said, rubbing his head.

"You should have been there Bruce, though it was a world totally different from ours." Oliver said. "Your father, was still alive...and you died in your parents' place." he added softly.

"So my father is alive in that reality?" Bruce asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No, he died after receiving a wound from Aquaman. And he had a last few moments with Tim." Barry replied. "And Billy, I am glad to tell you that you survived the war there and defeated Aquaman avenging the deaths of Cyborg and Thomas Wayne. But you didn't do it alone, you had five other kids to help you. Once all six kids are together, they form Captain Thunder." he said, looking at Billy.

"Wow! And was Superman there? Did he help you?" Billy asked.

"No. We couldn't find him, but a meteor crashed in Metropolis destroying part of the town, and killing that world's Tim. We wanted to go and investigate but the recent turns of events made us think other wise, by the time, we were prepared to go. Barry intercepted a news report of a failed kamikaze attack on Aquaman's fleet, and the decimation of a coalition fleet. And Tim suggested that we go and aid London immediately." Oliver said. He stood up and walked around.

"There's still something I don't understand. I remember all of it. Not just what happened after I woke up there, but my whole other life. I remembered my entire childhood, how I loved to enjoy shooting and my parents death. Leader of Green Arrow Industries, a major military contracting company. Leading them in the defense of London when the Amazons invaded, where I was killed by Wonder Woman." he explained, as the others listened on keenly.

"Perhaps some kind of temporal after-effect?" Tim suggested, with a shrug shoulder.

"Or perhaps, it was a gift." Bruce said.

Tim stood up and headed over to his father. "Yes. Maybe it's a gift." he said, holding out the letter.

Bruce took the letter. "This is my father's handwriting." he said, and Tim nodded. He unfolded the letter and read it in silence. As he read, tears begin to form in his eyes and Tim looked on with a sad expression.

"Perhaps, we should leave him." Barry said, and both Billy and Oliver followed him and left for another room, giving Bruce some time alone.

"You are one hell of a messenger." Bruce said, wiping his tears away. "Thank you." he added.

"Sure. No problem father." Tim said with a smirk and covered his mouth. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..." he quickly defended himself but Bruce brought him in for a parental hug. "I...love you dad." he croaked, and tears begin forming into his own eyes as well.

"Love you too Timmy." Bruce said, wiping the tears away from Tim's eyes.

Oliver and Barry stood from across the other room watching the entire scene, both had huge smiles on their faces. "Still going to tell Bruce about spanking his son?" Barry asked, and Billy covered his mouth to stop himself form laughing.

Oliver looked on for a little while. He closed his eyes and sniffed. "No." he said. "Way too touching for me." he added, turning around to face Billy. "Hush now, or you will get a spanking." he warned.

"As if I'm afraid of you." Billy taunted. "SHA-!" he couldn't finish his words as Oliver covered his mouth with a double sided tape. His mumbled protest could be heard as the famed Green Arrow dragged him upstairs.

"Like I said. Don't mess with Green Arrow."


End file.
